


The Problem with Priorities

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Castaway WoL AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beach shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Survival, glamour prisms!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: The Warrior of Light has all her priorities in order when finding herself stranded on an island.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Castaway WoL AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Problem with Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collaborative series of fanfics and gposes written on tumblr by multiple other people with their own Warriors of Light. Most content can be found [here](https://ancientechos.tumblr.com/tagged/castaway-au) and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/castaway+warriors). The premise is that somehow all these WoLs got stuck on a deserted island. For funsies.

"All my clothes are _ruined_!” Laurelis sobs as she looks around across the sand despairingly. “I don’t even know where they _are_!” All those carefully packed bags, gone, lost...the clothes within, perhaps home for sea creatures by now. Certainly not anywhere on her person. Maybe they held the ripped pieces of her once-adorable and now-wrecked clothing as company. She was even missing one of her earrings! Along with her sunglasses...

Wait, were sunglasses bad for fish? Oh no, what if they’d eaten her makeup?! They’d get sick! And die! They might even choke on her jewelry! And it would be all her fault...!

“Darling.” Blessedly, she has at least one stalwart companion...even if it’s none of her fellow Warriors of Light, she would never be upset with Haurchefant by her side. Probably. “I think the most important part is that we’re _okay_...” 

Okay. Fellow. Light...

Laurelis whips around to set her hands upon Haurchefant’s shoulders, her mismatched eyes wide with horror.

“Where’s _Illya_?!” she gasps aloud, her grip tightening fearfully. “What if she _drowned_ \-- “

“Shh, shhh...” The soothing hand upon her shoulder tightens as his other hand comes up to cup her cheek. “She can breathe underwater, remember?” When Laurelis opens her mouth again, he clarifies, “As can your other friends. And I’m certain they’ll help those who _can’t_. No one has died. I’m sure of it.”

The miqo’te sinks her teeth into her lower lip as she slowly deflates. He’s right. There’s no sense in worrying about _that_ right now.

“First thing’s first -- “ Haurchefant begins, but Laurelis interrupts him.

“We need glamour prisms!”

“ -- Sorry?”

“ _Glamour prisms_.” The miqo’te trudges away from him abruptly to begin pressing through the undergrowth, frowning as she stares blankly at the trees. _Judging_ them.

“Honey.” The elezen gives a short, nervous laugh. “What are you doing...?”

The miqo’te’s mismatched eyes glint dangerously. “I’m making glamour prisms!”

Stunned silence follows.

“I can’t go looking for _anyone_ like _this!_ I’m a mess _!_ We _both_ are!” 

________

Personal hygiene concerns aside, Haurchefant had finally managed to convince her that their current situation bade more consideration than their _outfits_. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, the miqo’te had wandered along the shoreline, peering over the rocks and kicking at sand to find any sign of any of their belongings, or of anyone else. Meanwhile, Haurchefant had busied himself with locating wood for a fire and shelter to at least keep warm for the night.

Unfortunately, Laurelis had been unable to find much of...anything. Or anyone, for that matter. But, not wanting to return empty-handed, she had veered inland in an attempt to find anything they could use for shelter, or perhaps eat.

She’s picked up some sizable leaves, as well as found some sort of small stream that -- at least on initial taste-test -- didn’t appear to be salty. So -- drinking water, though for the moment she had nothing to carry it in. She would simply have to remember where she had found it...

She had also picked up several sizable sticks she hoped they would be able to use to, perhaps, fish or hunt...should the need arise. Though she really hoped they wouldn’t be stuck here for long enough to need it...

When she trudges up to where she’d initially been with Haurchefant, she sees he’s already started building some sort of rudimentary shelter for the two of them. All’s well, she supposes -- she’s been hearing a strange roar from inland, and it disturbs her that she can’t tell what it could possibly be from.

Laying her findings on the sand, she smiles thinly at him as he looks toward her.

“Find anyone?” he asks, though he knows the answer almost immediately after he asks. Her ears droop as her tail curls, almost in frustration.

“No...” The frown that had appeared on her face doesn’t stay for long. “But I did find water! And some leaves, and maybe sticks for...fishing and stuff. If we need it...I hope we don’t.”

“Good work.” Haurchefant smiles gently at her. “Why don’t you help me out with this...erm...house?” He’s leaned a large log against one of the trees here, and started painstakingly lining the sides with other sticks, and large leaves to work as rudimentary walls. It’s not especially _pretty_ , but it’s better than sitting around in the open. And it’s already beginning to grow dark.

The sand isn’t especially soft, so once they’re done, Laurelis uses some of the leaves she’s gathered and some other foliage as a sort of...ground. A little aways from the strange hut, they’re able to use their hands and some sticks to form a sort of fire pit.

The more work they do, the firmer the sickening realisation becomes that they’re -- probably stuck here, for the foreseeable future. Why make shelter and so on if not...? She shouldn’t be doing this...she should be going out and trying to _find_ everyone.

But as Haurchefant had reasoned with her, there’s no point in running out wildly when they haven’t gotten even a base of operations. They can start looking tomorrow. Along with finding food...


End file.
